oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
Economy of Oceana
The Economy of Oceana History Although Oceana had some advantages, such as the existence of a merchant class in Emporium and large seams of coal and iron, the continuing existence of serfdom into the early 19th century, as well as poor transportation links throughout much of the interior, precluded the kind of rapid industrial progress being made in Scandia and the Zeelande Confederation. Realising that Oceana was falling behind after the end of the War of the Venetan Gulf in 1830, in which the Venetan navy, backed up by their Zeelander allies, humiliated the Oceanans repeatedly and ended Oceanan pretentions to being a major continental power, King Aberdatio I abolished serfdom in 1832 and attempted to start a process of industrialisation throughout Oceana. Post-Revolution Statistics GDP (purchasing power parity) A## billion (2011 est.) A## billion (2010 est.) A## billion (2009 est.) GDP (official exchange rate) A## billion (2011 est.) GDP - real growth rate ##% (2011 est.) ##% (2010 est.) ##% (2009 est.) GDP - per capita (PPP) A### (2011 est.) A### (2010 est.) A### (2009 est.) GDP - composition by sector agriculture: #% industry: #% services: #% (2011 est.) Labor force 2.682 million (2011 est.) Labor force - by occupation agriculture and forestry: #% industry: #% construction: #% commerce: #% finance, insurance, and business services: #% transport and communications: #% public services: #% (2011) Unemployment rate #% (2011 est.) #% (2010 est.) Population below poverty line ##% Household income or consumption by percentage share lowest 10%: #% highest 10%: #% (year) Distribution of family income - Gini index # (year) # (year) Investment (gross fixed) #% of GDP (2011 est.) Budget revenues: $## billion expenditures: $## billion note:Central Government Budget (year est.) Taxes and other revenues ##% of GDP (2011 est.) Budget surplus (+) or deficit (-) ##% of GDP (2011 est.) Public debt ##% of GDP (2011 est.) ##% of GDP (2010 est.) note:data cover general government debt, and includes debt instruments issued (or owned) by government entities other than the treasury; the data include treasury debt held by foreign entities; the data include debt issued by subnational entities, as well as intra-governmental debt; intra-governmental debt consists of treasury borrowings from surpluses in the social funds, such as for retirement, medical care, and unemployment; debt instruments for the social funds are not sold at public auctions Inflation rate (consumer prices) ##% (2011 est.) ##% (2010 est.) Central bank discount rate ##% (31 December 2011) ##% (31 December 2010) Commercial bank prime lending rate #% (31 December 2011 est.) #% (31 December 2010 est.) Stock of narrow money ## billion (31 December 2011 est.) ## billion (31 December 2010 est.) Stock of broad money ## billion (31 December 2011 est.) ## billion (31 December 2010 est.) Stock of domestic credit ## billion (31 December 2011 est.) ## billion (31 December 2010 est.) Market value of publicly traded shares ## billion (31 December 2011) ## billion (31 December 2010) ## billion (31 December 2009) Agriculture - products barley, wheat, sugar beets, potatoes; dairy cattle; fish (suggestions) Industries metals and metal products, electronics, machinery and scientific instruments, shipbuilding, pulp and paper, foodstuffs, chemicals, textiles, clothing (suggestions) Industrial production growth rate #% (2011 est.) Current account balance # billion (2011) # billion (2010 est.) Exports # billion (2011 est.) # billion (2010 est.) Exports - commodities electrical and optical equipment, machinery, transport equipment, paper and pulp, chemicals, basic metals; timber (suggestions) Exports - partners Neustria #%, Veneta #%, Teutonia #%, Scandia #%, Columbia #%, Katay #% (2011) Imports # billion (2011 est.) # billion (2010 est.) Imports - commodities foodstuffs, petroleum and petroleum products, chemicals, transport equipment, iron and steel, machinery, computers, electronic industry products, textile yarn and fabrics, grains (suggestions) Imports - partners Neustria #%, Veneta #%, Teutonia #%, Scandia #%, Columbia #%, Katay #% (2011) Reserves of foreign exchange and gold # billion (31 December 2011 est.) # billion (31 December 2010 est.) Debt - external # billion (31 December 2011) # billion (30 June 2010) Stock of direct foreign investment - at home # billion (31 December 2011 est.) # billion (31 December 2010 est.) Stock of direct foreign investment - abroad # billion (31 December 2011 est.) # billion (31 December 2010 est.) Exchange rates aquila (OAQ?) per ???? - # (2011 est.) # (2010 est.) # (2009 est.) # (2008 est.) # (2007 est.) Fiscal year calendar year